Sailorgames
by hyperactivator
Summary: Okay this is an experiment this may be the first Yugioh/Sailormoon crossover on ff.net.I need advice on pairings,villiens and other stuff. REVEIW!
1. Default Chapter

Disclamer:I do not own Sailor Moon or Yugioh.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
Raye Hino was running from somthing.From what she did not know.But it scared her to death.She looked from side to side and saw only darkness.The sound of drums beat loudly in her ears. She was breathing hevaly and her feet were betraying her wanting to stop and rest.But she could not!She had to get away!  
  
  
/Wait!/the preistess thaught.There was a light up a head!/No!She corected herself there were seven lights.They were all in a row.  
  
She focused on the center light it seemed the brightest to her.She ran twards it with all her strength./If I just reach it I will be fine/She thaught.  
  
She felt somthing wizz past her ear.The shadowy apperition that had been chaseing her had gone strait passed her!Then she relized somthing.It wasn't after her at all!  
It was head ing for the brightest light!"I have to stop it!"She declared"I can't let it get to them before I do!"  
  
She redubled her eforts."My legs feel like they are about to come off!"She huffed"But I have to keep going!"  
  
Finaly she reached the lights.She saw that they were seven brightly shineing yins. The aparition had stoped in front of the brightest one and apeared to Split into seven dark orbs.The orbs all joined with the yins and turned into yangs.Sudenly thier was silence.  
  
"The drums have stoped beating."She observed. She looked at the yinyangs"Does this mean that their is balence?"  
  
"Woh! Whats that!"She yelled looking up somthing round and flat was spining above her head."It looks like a two headed coin! Exept one head is gold and white and the other is gold and black"She observed.  
  
It landed at her feet."Black side."She said picking it up.  
  
Suddenly the whole place started shakeing"Whats happinging now!"  
  
She looked at the yinyangs.The yangs apeared to be over powering thier yins wraping them in ribbins of black energy.  
  
"Evil is taking control!"She screamed.  
  
Then everything burst into peices of nothing.  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
Raye woke up in her bed with a start.She looked at the clock.It showed eight A.M.  
  
  
"Third time this week."She stated."Could this have something to do with our new enemy?"  
  
She frowned sternly"Time to call everyone."And she reached for her comunicaiter."I know better than to ignore my dreams."  
  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
"Ahhhhhh!!!!"Yugi screamed as he bolted upright in his bed gasping for breath.He was shakeing and a fine sheen of sweat coveard his body.He shivered and reached for his puzzle sliping it around his neck.It's golden weight comforted him because he knew his gardien was close.Silently he called for his other.  
  
Yami apeared next to him in an instant dressed in the same rumpled pajamas and an identical puzzle around his neck.He placed a hand on his abiou's back and spoke in a soothing voice"Another dream my light?"Yugi nodded.  
  
"Yes.This time I was in truble and you were trying to rescue me but this fire ball was also trying to get me and I don't remember anything else."He said.  
From the shadows of the room a voice of a young man said"Thats alright little master you have rembered the most important part as usual."It said.  
  
"What is that Sabastien?"Yami asked the voice.A golden brown Abyssinian cat with green eyes bounded onto the bed and sat down infront of the two almost idenical boys.It pieced ears with golden rings in them he also had a golden egyptien style coler around it's shoulders.The eye of Ra was placed promently on its forhead."The fireball."it said and began to delicetly lick its' paw.  
  
"Of course!"Yami said"Every dream you have had this week has had a symble in it."  
"But what do they mean Yami?"Yugi asked"Their all so wierd and frighting."  
  
"I'll get your jurnel.You have written everything down havn't you?"Yami asked getting up.  
Yugi nodded and started to stroke Sabastion.Yami smiled at him and started to root through the drawers of thier desk.  
  
Sabastien nuzzled under Yugi's chin."Are you all right master?"He asked.  
"I'm fine Sabastien just a little startled and for the last time don't call me master."Yugi said smileing at the cat.  
"But you are a part of the Pharoh and as the Millinum Cat the Pharoh is the only one I answer to."The cat repied.Yami returned getting back on the bed with a blue notebook.  
  
"Sabastien"Yami scolded"Your Pharoh deosn't apreciate your name for him.I sugest you follow his wishes."  
The cat bowed "As you wish Yami."The cat replied.  
Yami smirked"Now I didn't say you could stop calling me Master."  
Yugi giggled when Sabastien gulped.  
  
Yugi grabbed the notebook and opened it Yami and Sabastein gathered around Yugi."Lets see."Yugi said"This is two weeks ago when we found Sabastien."  
  
"Yes What a marvelous day that was when you found me I thought I would stay a statue forever."Sabastein said"I was so pleased to find my Pharoh again."  
  
"So pleased that you scared the pants off all the people in the museum when you busted out of your display case."Yugi said laughing at the memory.  
  
Sabastien frowned"All witnesses were promtly brainwashed."The cat stated.  
  
"As much as our beloved demi god would like to talk about himself all night."Yami said glareing at the creature in yugi's lap"We have to find the connection of my lights dreams and our past."  
"Or our future"said Yugi looking at Yami and squeezing his hand.Yami smiled and squeezed back.  
  
"You are starting a new school this monday."Said Sabastien gesturing with his paw.  
Yami nodded"Yeh Juben.Our old one is being redone since the ceiling colapsed"  
  
"Here it is"Said Yugi pointing to his book."The moon,a red rose,a star,an icicle,a thunderbolt,a fire ball,an hourglass,a sword,and a mirror."He ran off"What does it all mean?"  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
What do you think?  
Tell me! 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer:I do not own Sailormoon or Yugioh  
  
  
  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
"So we all agree that something big is coming." Ami said.  
Everyone nodded.  
All the inners were at Raye's temple discusing there new enemy. Raye had told them about her dream and sure enough the others had had similer ones. Even Darien.  
  
  
"Well every time that an enemy has apeared they've wanted energy"Lita said"and they have only apeared at competitve events."  
  
  
"Yeah first the track meet,then the basketball game."Raye began.  
  
"Don't forget the talent contest."Mina added.  
  
The fire pristess scowled"How could I forget that thing ruined my song!"  
  
Ami smiled"So maybey they are after competitive energy."  
  
"That makes sense."Darien said.  
  
"But why?"Asked Sereana"And why now that we have a normal life?"  
  
"Because we'er sailor scouts the symbles of good in the universe."Said a voice in the doorway."We fight evil. Its just what we do!"  
  
Sereana scowled"Rini what are you doing here?"She scolded her future child."I thaught you had a special class after school."  
  
"I did."The twelve year old sudenly turned bright red."But he finished so I came strait here."  
  
"Thats good Rini after all you are a sailor scout too."Mina said.  
  
Rini beamed and Darien smiled.  
  
Darien spoke suddenly"Rini how is your new class lately?"he said changing the subject.  
  
The little girl suddenly blushed"fine."she said huriedly.  
  
"I think Rini has a new boyfreind!"Sereana said.  
  
Rini denighed it while all the girls started teasing her.  
  
Darien just stood their thinking*What do they want?*  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
  
  
On a street in the richest part of Tokyo there stands a house.It is small compared to the mansions around it yet no less nice. A pair of children stare at it though the iron gates.One is a boy the other is a girl.  
  
"So this is whear the cult lives."The boy asks."Looks pretty drabby to me."  
  
"For the last time they are not a cult their a secret society that is learning how to read minds."the girl said.  
  
"How do you know that?"The boy said not beleiving.  
  
"Because...."the girl began"Run here comes one!"  
Both kids scamper away as a ornge convertible heads up the road.  
  
A Younge woman with long strait blond hair and green bangs is in the driver's seat."such adorable little things"She sayes as she pulls out a device and pushes a button.The gates open and she drives through. She parks up front and a gorgeous youth in a red suit takes her keys. She smiles at him and he bows. He is plainly Egyption "Thank you Mot please put it in back."she sayes then walks to the door gacefully.  
  
The boy stares at her retreating form.She is very beutiful.Slim and shaply witha button nose.  
  
The woman opens the door and steps inside.  
  
The moment she enters the room her stylish modern attirre changes to a Egyption style linin dress and she is adorned with fine gold jewlery.  
  
The inside of the house is much larger than the outside it is bright and sunny from the many windows and it looks exactly like an egyption palace complete with the people.  
  
The women are all dressed as richly as the one who has just entered and many are being atended on by younge male servents.  
  
A girl with red hair and purple stipes walks up to the one who just entered"Zoser.I see that you have returned what did you find out?"She askes "Have you discovered our king yet?"  
  
"No and I Don't know how he's hiding himself."Zoser said."It is as if their was some kind of fluke in the spell that unsealed us? Mabey the king hasn't been relesed yet."  
  
"Never."Said the purple streaked girl"Mamses herself preformed the ritual."  
  
"I Don't know Lhufu. You would think he would try to find us."Zoser.  
  
"He hasn't searched for us because he has more important things to do."Said a powerful female voice.  
  
All the women who were chating amongst themselfs stood to attention and gave small bows."Nepherohs."Said Lhufu"What is it you deisire high Queen?"  
  
"I desire what we all desire,the King Of Games at my side."Nepherohs said.She was a little older than the average woman in the room about Michiels age but she posses a royal dignty that made her apear much more mature.  
  
Her eyes were blue and her skin was milky white unlike most of the women who were tanned.She had golden bangs then her hair turned ice blue then black. In her hand she held a silver septer infact everything she wore was silver from the rings on her fingers to the crown on her head.  
  
"But my sisters and I cannot find him or any of the other millineum item holders."Said one of the women."We need to collect more energy to help find him."  
  
  
"I Know that."Said Nepherohs"But you should look other places instead of competitive enegey from now on go after light and dark energy. Some of you will go after the most upstanding people the kind and charitable the others go after the agrered the crule."She ordered"The rest of you keep your eyes open for our king and the shadow games they will not be far apart."  
  
  
"Yes our Queen but who will be in charge?"Asked a girl.  
  
"Prove yourself to me and I will give you more power.Fail and you will go back to the shadow relm."Then Nepherohs exited with a swish of her robes.  
  
  
Zoser giggled nastily to her fellows"Our High Queen presents us with a fine game. I wonder who will win?"  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
Well what do you think?Please send feed back.  
  
truten4ever@hotmail.com 


End file.
